


Voltron: Klance

by Trashtopia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keith, How Do I Tag, M/M, Voltron, klance, more tags, more that im probably forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtopia/pseuds/Trashtopia
Summary: Keith is going Galra. Everyone's hanging around kinda. idk how to explain.Klance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

Fandom: Voltron  
Pairing/Ship: Klance (Keithe x Lance)  
Other notes: Could possibly be triggering to some people. Feature's a Galra!Keith, but he only turns partially Galra in this, after Lance is an assbut.  
Alternate title: In which a half Galra human fights with a certain Blue Palatine and they make up. More or less.  
Notes: Sorry if this is crappy. Everything is XP. Anyway, I tryped this on my phone and copy-pasted it to my email before copy/pasting it there before copy/pasting it AGAIN here. So yea... idk where this was gonna go...???  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You almost died!" Lance yelled, glaring at Keith across the table. Everyone else sighed. The two boys had been fighting more then usual over the past week, after a mission.  
"Oh my fucking god, Lance!" Keith snapped back. "It's not a big deal!" "Not a big deal my ass!" Lance yelled back. "Are your TRYING to die?!"  
"Boys, please-" Shiro started, and Pidge got to her feet, glaring. "BOTH OF YOU SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. HUNK MADE YOU GUYS GOOD FOOD. NOW SHUT UP AND EAT."  
Lance and Keith both sat down, glaring daggers at each other while Hunk awkwardly patted Pidge on the back. "Thanks...?"  
Allura shook her head, and stood up. "After everyone is finished eating, we are going to have some bonding time! Everyone will report to the 'living room' area, and were going to spend time together, like a real family!"  
Lance smirked at the Princess. "Real bonding time,huh-" Shiro glared at Lance slightly, making the blue Palatine be quiet before taking Allura's hand. "Come on, guys, this'll be great!" Coran twisted the end of his mustache in his fingertips while smiling.  
Keith didn't even bother to protest, knowing there was no was to get out of this and just pushed his food around his plate until they were all allowed to leave.  
Everyone gathered in the living room and sat around, doing their own things; Shiro talking to Allura, Coran making strange jokes with Lance, while Pidge and Hunk were making a weird robot. Keith stood next to the window, staring at the inky blackness of the space outside. "CHARADES!" Coran suddenly yelled, making everyone jump and smile.  
"I know who should go first," Lance smirked before looking at Keith, who was still staring out the window. "I know! Brooding emo teen!" Everyone laughed, and Keith looked over, confused. "Who are you talking to?"  
Lance poked Keith in the arm. "Mr. Mullet, that's who." Keith jerked away from the physical contact, glaring at Lance. "What the hell is your deal with my hair." "Who the hell has a mullet anymore." The blue eyed boy responded, a bite in his words.  
Keith glared. "Wow, we have a god dammed winner of Charades. Lance, you won a load of bullshit for acting like a douchbag. Again."  
Everyone stared at Keith for a moment. Sure, he and Lance fought a lot, but he didn't get pissed that quickly normally. Lance glared, shoving Keith back slightly. "Asshole." "Jackass," Keith snapped, shoving Lance back.  
They continued like this, almost turning it into a fist fight when Lance yelled at Keith, shoving the Red Palatine to the ground. "You suicidal, Half Galra freak!"  
It was then that he realized he'd crossed a line.  
"Lance!" Shiro snapped, eyes wide. Keith was sitting on the ground, staring at the metal floor. "....Keith, you alright?" Hunk said hesitantly. Everyone else looked; Keith was literally trembling. Lance offered a hand to the boy. "Look, I'm so-" he was cut off when Keith bolted up with a snarl. His skin was tinted purple with darker stripes on his face. His ears were larger, pointed at the ends and covered in a thin layer of (probably soft) purple fur. His eyes, once a purple grey mix were now a blazing yellow, and his lips were curled back, reveling sharp teeth.  
Lance yelped as Keith tackled him, pinning the taller boy to the ground with his teeth still bared. Shiro was up, trying to pull Keith off Lance while hunk and Pidge helped. They finally got him off Lance and held him back while the now purple boy snarled, snapping his teeth at Lance.  
Allura and Coran were helping Lance up, making sure he wasn't hurt while he stared at Keith with wide eyes. Keith glared right back, yellow eyes glowing. "Don't you think I fuCKING KNOW THAT, LANCE!" He growled, clenching his fists. "I'M VERY FUCKING AWARE!" His ears were lowered, and despite being shorter then everyone except Pidge, he seemed dangerous.  
Keith yanked out of Shiro's grip, snarling at Lance again before storming from the room, and a door was heard slamming closed. Lance sat down on the couch, eyes wide, and stared after Keith. Allura glared after the half-galra. "I knew we never should have trusted him!" Shiro stared at both of them, and Pidge glared. "Are you guys kidding me?!" She burst out. "He's done nothing but help us," Hunk said, and Shiro nodded.  
"Keith is a part of this team, Lance. You need to fucking respect that!" Everyone stiffened to attention. Shiro hardly ever swore, so when he did, it was important. "He has done literally done nothing to hurt any of us, except when you crossed the god dammed line! I get that your fighting, Lance, but even you should know never to say that!"  
Space dad was PISSED. He walked out of the room, calmer then Keith but still tense. Lance  hung his head, while Hunk and Coran tried to comfort him. Pidge took Coran's place when he followed Allura to the bridge, the Princess needing to speak with him.  
Two weeks passed, and no one saw Keith. Hunk and Coran left food outside his room, but they were never touched when they came back later. Shiro kept trying to get in, but, like everyone else, was turned away.  
The alarms went off when the group was attacked in dead space; several fighters that had showed up from a planet nearby. Luckily, they were easy to beat, and after they were all out of their lions, Shiro quickly rounded everyone up and they stopped Keith before he could get to his room.  
"Hey, Keith, you really need to talk to us or something-" Shiro was cut off by a gruff "no" as Keith tried to pick past them. He was wearing a black hoodie, which was vaguely unlike him, and it hid his face.  
"Dude, snap out of it!" Lance grabbed Keith's arm, and when the Red Palatine jerked away, his hood fell. The sight made everyone freeze.  
Keith's pale skin had lavender splotches on his face and no doubt over the rest of his body. One of the spots circled a glowing yellow eye, while two dark purple bags hung under both. His cheeks had sunken in, eyes dull, and he glared tiredly at Lance. "Get. The fuck. Off of me."  
"Keith-" Shiro started, but the boy glared. "Don't even try." He shoved harshly past everyone, and his door closed with a bang. Lance had paled, staring after his crush- friend. Friend friend friend friend. No crush. Nope. Not crushing on Keith. No way.  
Lance shook off the thought, and quickly devised a plan, looping everyone into it.

A week later, Keith was startled by a loud alarm going off through the castle. He quickly rushed out of his room and to the bridge- only to find it empty. His purple ear flicked, listening, and he jumped when the lights came back on. Lance was standing next to the window, wearing a pair of purple cat ears on his head with purple face paint stripes on his cheeks. Pidge wore a purple sweatshirt, while Hunk wandered around in a (rather nice) purple apron. Shiro's arm was covered in purple tinsel (??), and Coran had purple glitter in his mustache.  
Even Allura was there, purple streamers in her hair.

Keith's hands covered his mouth, and he didn't even notice Lance walk up behind him, wrapping his arms around his friends waist. "Hey, are you crying?" Keith removed a hand from his face and set on lightly on Lance's. Sure enough, his cheeks were wet, purple tinted tears falling to the ground.

"I..." "Were all here for ya!" Coran yelled, smiling, and Shiro nodded. "You not alone in this, Keith." They spent the next few hours lounging around, and everyone noticed how Lance and Keith always kept some form of physical contact with each other, but said nothing. (They did, however, pass around silent betts)

"Guys!" Pidge whispered urgently, and they glanced over to see Keith curled up beside the Lance, both boys asleep on the couch. Keith was curled up against Lance's chest while the Cuban had an arm wrapped around his (boy)friend's waist, holding them closely together. Both were at ease, sleeping soundly for the first time in who knows how long.

The sight made everyone smile softly. And, at least for the moment, they knew everything was going to be fine.


End file.
